Santa Ana
by JustBelieveP
Summary: Bella y Emmet Swan son nuevos en el internado mas famoso de Londres, allí descubrirán que los cuentos pueden ser reales, junto a los hermanos Edward y Alice Cullen dejaran sus sentimientos a un lado si quieren descubrir lo que oculta esa cabaña abandonada.
1. Chapter 1-Primera Imagen

Bella y Emmet Swan son nuevos en el internado mas famoso de Londres, allí descubrirán que los cuentos pueden ser reales, junto a los hermanos Edward y Alice Cullen dejaran sus sentimientos a un lado si quieren descubrir lo que oculta esa cabaña.

* * *

BELLA POV:

-No puedo creer lo que nos han hecho ¿como es posible que nos encierren en una prisión con fachada de escuela?- Proteste furiosa

-Bells calmate no puede ser tan malo, al menos no nos separaron ¿te imaginas yo en una escuela de barones?- dijo mi hermano colocando su mano en mi pierna para tranquilizarme  
-Creo que morirías por falta de sexo- dije lo suficientemente alto como para que el chofer me mirase por el espejo retrovisor

-Vamos Bells solo nos quedan 2 años, solo eso, ya veras como todo va mejorando a medida que te acostumbras-dijo justo cuando el auto se detenía frente a mi cárcel, como podría soportar 2 años sin hacer lo que me gusta, esto definitivamente era lo peor que habían hecho mis padres. Emmet bajo del auto y me tendió la mano para que pudiera bajar, pero no podía darle la mano a mi sufrimiento, se que me comporto como una caprichosa pero no, así que baje por la otra puerta y salí corriendo tan rápido como podía, lo que no pensé fue que mi propio hermano me diera la espalda y se uniera a mis padres y sus ideales de como criarnos bien. Correr fue lo peor que pude hacer, no solo por el hecho de que poseía dos pies izquierdos haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo, lo peor vino después cuando Emmet me puso en su hombro y me llevo hacia el interior de ese edificio

-Emmet Swan bajame en este mismo instante- le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba con mis manos y piernas

-Vamos Bells, deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y asume este castigo con dignidad- dijo mientras reía mas fuerte cada vez, todos me veían y se burlaban, yo solo no dejaba de golpearlo y gritarle que me soltara

-Ok Isabella, como quieras- de repente mi hermano me soltó provocando un golpe muy fuerte en mi trasero

-Emmet, como te atreves!- le grite mientras veía como se dirigía a una rubia, típico de mi hermano, dejarme para ir tras una linda cara

Maldije en voz baja mientras veía como una persona se dirigía a mi

-Creo que no fue muy bueno que te soltara de repente- dijo un chico justo antes de extenderme su mano, a la cual ignore y me levante yo misma

-Típico de Emmet Swan, me deja por ir tras una cara linda y buenas piernas- le respondí mientras me sobaba mi dolorido trasero

-Swan? O así que tu debes ser Isabella, los franceses nuevos- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa torcida

-Este que se cree para mirarme de esa forma- pensé mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaban y así pude observar esas lindas perlas verdes en sus ojos

-Y tu eres?- le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Edward Cullen- dijo justo en el momento en el que cogía mi mano y besaba mis nudillos, típico de los ingleses, con sus modales que me provocaban nauseas

-A si que bien- dije mientras retiraba mi mano de una forma brusca

-Bells porfié dejaste el berrinche?- dijo Emmet quien se acercaba junto a la rubia por la cual me había soltado

-Y tu ya conociste a alguien con quien estrenar tu cama?- dije mientras señalaba a la rubia y sonreía

-Señorita Swan, si el conoció a alguien con quien estrenar su cama no me interesa-dijo mirandome de arriba a abajo, es que acaso eso lo hacen todos los ingleses?, pensé que eran personas con mejores modales- dejeme presentarme, soy Rosalie Hale y soy su tutora.


	2. Chapter 2-Pequeña sorpresa

CAP 2- Pequeña sorpresa

-Hermanita, acabas de meter la pata con tan solo 5 minutos de estar aquí- me murmuro Emmet a quien fulmine con la mirada.  
-Isabella y Emmet Swan acompáñenme- dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía hacia a su oficina, definitivamente este no era mi día, y que se traía ese tal Edward Cullen, desde que me vio la primera vez no me ha quitado la mirada de encima.  
-Entendido señorita Swan?- me dijo Rosalie sacándome de mi pensamiento  
-¿Qué?- dije con un tono brusco  
-Como decía soy su tutora Swan, seré como su sombra día y noche hasta que se gradúe en 2 años, ahora acompáñenme, les enseñare las instalaciones  
-No necesito un recorrido de museo- dije con el tono más borde que pude- quiero ir a mi habitación y ahogarme con una almohada.  
-Lo siento Swan eso tendrá que esperar, daremos el recorrido le guste o no y usted...- su voz se perdió porque me puse los audífonos y para dejar claro que me valía una mierda lo que decía lo hice mirándola a los ojos, ella suspiro y empezó a caminar, mi hermano me cogió del brazo para que los siguiera, me gustase o no tendría que hacer el mugroso recorrido.

Mientras escuchaba Bad Reputation de Joan Jett veía como mi hermano babeaba por la consejera y esta procuraba no hacerle caso mientras hablaba, pasamos salones, casilleros, auditorios y al final llegamos a las habitaciones las cuales se dividían en hombres y mujeres. Tengo que admitir que era un bonito lugar y quedaría mejor después de mi 'vandalismo de bienvenida'.

Mi habitación era espaciosa y no era solo mi habitación por desgracia, tendría compañera de habitación -suspire- la próxima semana terminaban de llegar mis cosas y este espacio sin vida pasaría a ser una verdadera habitación.

Suspire pesadamente y me quite los audífonos -que lugarcito- pensé, no sé porque pero sentí el impulso de asomarme por la ventana al acercarme vi que a unos cuantos metros había una cabaña antigua pero nada gastada.

-Namaste - Me saludo desde la puerta una chica bastante bajita que traía tantos colores encima como un carnaval y montañas de equipaje, dos chicos que a juzgarlos eran bastante altos.

-Hola como te llames-respondí secamente mirando a la chica -soy Bella -dije con un tono un poco menos agresivo.

-Soy Alice hermana de las flores, admiradora de la lluvia e hija del sol -me saludo con una sonrisa calmada, detrás de ella los dos chicos empezaron a bajar las maletas -este es mi hermano Edward- dos enormes ojos verdes me miraban con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por desgracia ya lo conoz..-mis palabras se perdieron al darme cuenta que el segundo chico era nada mas y nada menos que Jasper, corrí hacia él y me colgué enredando mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y dándole un feroz beso en los labios.

**¿Bella y Jasper juntos? Jajajajajaja descubranlo en el tercer**

**Ayyyyy no sabe la emoción que produce ver cuantas personas leen el fic, Pao y yo Gabriella les damos las gracias por sus comentario y aun que los primeros capítulos sean corticos, lo que se viene es muy entretenido, díganme ¿les gusta Bella así? pueden comentarlo aquí y también en nuestro grupo en Facebook: Santa Ana Fanfics (( groups/318114344974912/?fref=ts ))**


	3. Chapter 3-Rumores

-Que haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida bajandome de Jasper

-Bells no eres la única que la cago cariño- me dijo colocando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja  
-Te echaste la culpa para venir? ósea tu eres mas inofensivo que yo cuando era virgen- dije sonriendo,Jasper es la única persona aparte de mi hermano con la que me siento bien teniendolo cerca.  
Escuche un carraspeo y ambos nos volteamos a ver al par de Cullen  
-¿Que? ¿se les perdió algo? -dije molesta  
-¿No vas a presentarnos a tu novio?-dijo Edward y yo alce una ceja mirandolo  
-No me jodas yupi el se puede presentar solito, tienes boca ¿No Jazz?-me senté en el marco de la ventana cruzando mis brazos  
-Mucho gusto Jasper Whitlock- dijo muy educado y se quedo mirando mas de lo necesario a la hippie  
-Soy Edward pero puedes decirme Ed igual que tu chiquita hermosa-Jasper intento abrazarme pero era tarde, ya le había sentado un buen golpe a Edward en la cara.  
-Mira galanazo, vuelve a llamarme así o de cualquier manera que consideres mona y te dañare centímetro a centímetro tu carita de porcelana ¿estamos claros? -el asintió mas sorprendido que asustado- ahora, me vale realmente una mierda si tienes algo que decir mantén la puta boca cerrada- se quedo mirandome unos segundos y luego salió de la habitación  
Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y Jasper sonreía negando con la cabeza.  
-Que carácter Bells- Dijo abrazandome- será mejor que lo convenza para que no haga que te expulsen- dejo un beso en mis labios, asintió hacia Alice y salió de la habitación.  
-Te declaro mi heroína- me dijo Alice sonriendo como niña pequeña  
-¿Por que? acabo de pegarle a tu hermano-dije observandola con curiosidad  
-Precisamente por eso, jamas vi a una chica que reaccionara así a mi hermano, ya sabes el siempre ha sido el galanazo pene loco empedernido de todas partes - dijo alegremente  
-Bueno alguien tenia que darle un fuerte batazo a las bolas de Edward pene loco Cullen-le dije mientras reíamos. Esta chica tiene una vibra parecida a la de Jazz, a pesar de tener gustos distintos se que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Edward Pov  
Otro año mas solo me faltan dos, mierda estoy tan jodido, admito que ser el chico que se ha follado a todas tiene sus beneficios pero ...  
-Edward,Edward,Edward- ¿Olvide mencionar mi club de fans? ellas son las encargadas de que mi ego este tan alto como sea posible -¿que tal tus vacaciones? -pregunto la chillona voz de Andrea, esta chica me la he tirado no se cuantas veces y aun no me deja tranquilo.  
-¿Quien viene en ese auto?-pregunto alguien, yo que siempre estoy pendiente de la nueva mercancía voltee a mirar curioso una enorme camioneta blindada de la cual salió un hombre grandísimo y tendió la mano a alguien adentro, de repente la puerta del otro lado se abrió y una figura curvilínea y delicada vestida con cuero salió corriendo sentido contrario a la entrada del edificio, el grandulón negó con su cabeza y salió tras ella alcanzandola y montandola en su hombro mientras veía como ella lo golpeaba escuchaba a las chicas hablar sobre ella  
-Seguramente es otra a la cual castigaron internandola aquí- dijo Andrea con su voz chillona  
-Chicas una mas una menos, de que nos preocupamos?- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado, gira y vi a Angela quien me beso de inmediato  
-Angela, no te preocupes, ella no será ningún problema para la escuela- le dije con un tono seguro.  
empece a caminar hacia el interior de la escuela seguido por las chicas, a quienes les hice un gesto para que no lo hicieran. Entre y observe como el grandulón la soltaba y ella caía sentada-uy, eso debió doler!- pensé al tiempo que me reía  
tenia que dar buena imagen como siempre, siendo uno de los hombre mas respetables del colegio. Le tendí una mano, un gesto muy caballero de mi parte  
-Creo que no fue muy bueno que te soltara de repente- dije y mi sonrisa torcida apareció aunque ella no aceptara mi mano, cosa que me molesto pero no deje que lo notara  
-Típico de Emmet Swan, me deja por ir tras una cara linda y unas buenas piernas- respondió ella sobandose su hermoso y redondo trasero.  
Swan -pensé- había leído que llegaban dos hermanos nuevos los Swan  
-Swan? O así que tu debes ser Isabella, los franceses nuevos- dije mirando con detalle su pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo y mi sonrisa torcida moja bragas  
Pero su mirada era hielo  
-¿y tu eres?- me miro a los ojos, tenia un hermoso color cafe chocolate en los suyos

-Edward Cullen- dije justo en el momento en el que cogía su mano y besaba sus nudillos, esto seguro le haría caer ante mi...

-A si que bien- dijo mientras retiraba su mano de una forma brusca. Esta chica es una maleducada, algo que me gusto en ella, quería grandes retos este año y con esta chica seguro los tendría.

-Bells porfié dejaste el berrinche?- dijo quien supuse era Emmet, se acercaba junto Rosalie, la rubia hermosa a quien todos temían pero también por quien todos botaban la baba, pero la cual solo yo había podido disfrutar. Ella me observo con esa mirada que me hacia poner duro.

-Y tu ya conociste a alguien con quien estrenar tu cama?- dijo Isabella mientras la señalaba

-Señorita Swan, si el conoció a alguien con quien estrenar su cama no me interesa, dejeme presentarme, soy Rosalie Hale y soy su tutora- conocía muy bien esa mirada de ira, ahora Isabella seguramente estaría en grandes problemas gracias a su hermosa lenguita.

Emmet le murmuro algo a Isabella, lo cual supuse era sarcástico por la mirada que ella le propino. En seguida se fueron con Rose, yo por algún motivo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Isabella, tendría que averiguar mas sobre ella antes de intentar acercarme.

-Con la boquita cerrada vez igual- dijo Jessica, o creo que así se llamaba, varias veces había sido mi compañera de laboratorio, era una chica muy inteligente y con solo sonreirle conseguía todo lo que quería, y ella es quien me puede ayudar en mi misión "descubriendo a Isabella Swan"

-Hola, oye que bien te vez este año, cambio de look?- intente comenzar una conversación con esta chica, necesitaba que me dijera todo sobre Isabella, y eso solo lo lograría dandole lo que tanto quería desde hace mucho tiempo, un poco de mi atención seria bueno para comenzar.

-emm..-observo su cuerpo al tiempo que se sonrojaba- si los lentes los cambie y mi falta esta mas alta, crecí un poco...creo- le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza

Rose salió de su oficina junto a los hermanos Swan. Se notaba el fastidio de Isabella, llevaba unos audífonos y no prestaba atención a lo que le decía Rosalie, por el contrario Emmet estaba muy atento a todo lo que ella hacia, y esto provoco un poco de incomodidad, yo era muy posesivo con las mujeres con las que estaba, y mas con Rosalie Hale, quien siempre fue mi fantasía desde que había ingresado al internado.

-Ellos quienes son?- le pregunte a Jessica mientras la acompañaba a la biblioteca, con una sensación como si no supiera nada sobre ellos, pero la verdad es que si sabia que llegarían este año unos hermanos franceses, pero no pensé que fueran ellos, bueno la verdad es que no parecen ser de Francia, tienen un aspecto mas americano.

-Los Swan, son franceses, al parecer la chica Swan, es menor que el grandulón musculoso y tuvo ciertos problemas de conducta por eso los mandaron aquí  
-¿Problemas?-la mire curioso con un poco de desinterés para que no notara nada raro  
-Si, se rumora que golpeo a cinco muchachos en una fiesta y uno de ellos quedo en coma-me dijo como si yo fuera tan cotillo como ella.

-Wow! ¿en coma?, creo que esos rumores son un poco exagerados, ¿no crees?-

-Si, simplemente son unos rumores, pero solo con ver su aspecto se podría llegar a pensar que son acertadas.

-Así que sus padres pensaron que internandolos aquí ellos aprenderían la lección...-pensé pero fui interrumpido por un torbellino de colores y el olor que yo ya conocía, mi hermana Alice mi persona favorita en el mundo

-Enana- dije mientras era espichado por eso pequeños bracitos que tenia tanta fuerza.  
-Namaste Baboso!, ay menos mal ya llegue estoy tan cansada- Alice me miro y luego miro a Jessica -Namaste chica que será follada por mi hermano próximamente -asintió hacia ella y yo le hice un gesto con mi dedo corazón y Jessica estaba roja y con expresión de sorpresa -ayudame con mi equipaje, espiritualmente soy demasiado sexy para cargar mis maletas- me dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano para que la siguiera

Alice me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios mientras caminaba dandole la espalda a la calle así que no se dio cuenta hasta que tropezó con un chico y este le agarro la cintura para evitar que callera, yo me puse morado de celos, nadie toca a mi hermanita y menos así.  
-Lo siento -dijo el mirando con atención las facciones de Alice  
-No lo sientas, pero tendrás que ayudarme a llevar mis maletas -dijo directa mirandolo a los ojos mientras lo señalaba y le sonreía, era un momento realmente incomodo así que me aclare la garganta al ver que se habían olvidado de mi presencia  
-No es necesario puedo con todo- dije y mi hermana con una mueca abrió el maletero del auto -¿Te trajiste la casa entera?- dije mientras abría mis ojos, habían al menos 10 maletas y aun faltaban varios bolsos que estaban dentro del auto.  
-Es todo lo que necesito, tu no eres mujer así que no lo comprendes - me saco la lengua

-Claro que te ayudo hermosa-dijo el muchacho y empezó a ponerse maletas encima.

-Gracias- respondió mi hermana con un chillido mientras yo cogía el resto de maletas -Por aquí vamos a mi dormitorio, me muero por conocer a mi compañera de habitación -empezó a caminar con su característica delicadeza, pasamos el edificio central, el campo y algunos otros edificios hasta que llegamos a la residencia de chicas, pude ver a penas como Rosalie y Emmet salían- así que Isabella ya estaría en su habitación, dejo a Alice con sus grandes maletas, y lejos de ese chico acosador, e iré a ver que cuarto le han asignado- pensé mientras llegábamos al ascensor, subimos los 5 pisos correspondientes y nos acercamos a la puerta al entrar Alice saludo con su 'Namaste' a su compañera de habitación, a la cual no podía ver ya que las maletas tapaban mi vista, para ser sincero no se como logre caminar tanto sin siquiera ver donde pisaba.

-Hola como te llames, soy Bella -dijo ella con un tono seco, y esa voz, ¿pero Bella, acaso no se llamaba Isabella?

-Soy Alice hermana de las flores, admiradora de la lluvia e hija del sol -saludo Alice con su cálida voz, al tiempo en que yo bajaba las maletas para observarla mejor -este es mi hermano Edward- la observe con una sonrisa torcida, esta si nunca fallaba, pero ella me veía con... ¿fastidio?

-Por desgracia ya lo conoz..-dejo de hablar al ver al chico que nos ayudo con las maletas de Alice, en ese momento todo paso muy rápido, ¿lo beso?, ¿como diablos lo conoce?, ¿será que ella es de las que besan a quien les parezca atractivo?, pero, ¿y si es su novio?, eso explicaría porque su actitud con migo, tendría que salir de mis dudas de una vez por todas.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida, aclarandome que si lo conocía

-Bells no eres la única que la cago cariño- ¿que la cago?, así que los rumores eran acertados  
-Te echaste la culpa para venir? ósea tu eres mas inofensivo que yo cuando era virgen- esto si que se estaba poniendo muy enredado, tendría que averiguar todo sobre Bella lo mas pronto, wow Bella, ese sobrenombre si le acertaba. Pero se estaba volviendo todo muy incomodo, así que carraspee y ambos se giraron para vernos. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de Alice quien estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.  
-¿Que? ¿se les perdió algo? -dijo molesta  
-¿No vas a presentarnos a tu novio?-dije mientras ella levantaba una ceja  
-No me jodas yupi el se puede presentar solito, tienes boca ¿No Jazz?-observe como se sentaba en el borde de la ventana y cruzaba sus brazos en sus pechos haciendo que estos se subieran mas.  
-Mucho gusto Jasper Whitlock- dijo muy educado y se quedo mirando mas de lo necesario a mi hermana quien también lo veía, demasiado para mi gusto  
-Soy Edward pero puedes decirme Ed igual que tu chiquita hermosa- dije mientras señalaba a Bella, y vi Jasper intento abrazarla, me sorprendí por esa extraña reacción, a los pocos segundos sentí un puño en mi mejilla- mierda, así que esto era lo que quería evitar Jasper- pensé.  
-Mira galanazo, vuelve a llamarme así o de cualquier manera que consideres mona y te dañare centímetro a centímetro tu carita de porcelana ¿estamos claros? -asentí mas sorprendido que asustado- ahora, me vale realmente una mierda si tienes algo que decir mantén la puta boca cerrada- me quede mirandola unos segundos y con todo el orgullo que me caracteriza salí de la habitación, ¿quien se creía para golpearme? es decir soy el jodido Edward Cullen, yo soy quien se ha follado a todas las chicas en el internado soy a quien nadie le dice que no, ella pagara por ese golpe, en este momento decido que me voy a follar a Isabella Swan cuesteme lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Hola chic s.**

**Gracias a todas por leer Santa Ana, llevamos una semana desde la primera publicacion y nos han dado una muy buena acogida, hemos tenido 233 Views, gracias a todas enserio, Gabriela y yo (Paola) queremos impresionarlas con una historia con una nueva trama, y estoy segura que lo lograremos. A medida que vayamos publicando entraran en un gran misterio y sesorprenderan al leer las cosas que oculta el internado y sus alrededores. Tambien queria recordarles que todos los miercoles son de ADELANTO y los viernes de ACTUALIZACION. Las invito a que se unan a nuestro grupo en Facebook: Santa Ana fanfics groups/318114344974912/**

**:¨ Gracias por todo**


	4. Chapter 4-Inicios

**EPOV**

Viendo por la ventana de mi recamara veía como caía nieve, pero la cabaña seguía intacta, tal cual la había visto en mi primer día en el internado. Envuelto en mis pensamientos camine hacia el bosque, aunque ya había visto el interior de esa cabaña, algo me seguía llamando en ella, a medida que me acercaba a ella sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesar, al no sentirme muy bien decidí sentarme al lado de un árbol en el cual caí en un profundo sueño.

Era mi primer año en el internado CHELTENHAM COLLEGE, el internado mas famoso y caro del Reino Unido, entraba a secundaria, un nuevo año una nueva vida. En mi infancia siempre fui el chico silencioso, el mas aplicado, nunca me llamo la atención ser el popular de la escuela, esto me demostraba lo distinto que era a mi hermana melliza Alice, ella siempre fue una chica a la cual todos siempre querían, también era aplicada en el colegio pero no era dedicada como yo, y siempre fue una niña muy vanidosa. El año en que nuestros padres decidieron internarnos, fue un cambio drástico para nosotros, estaríamos aislados del mundo, pero no como castigo, sino todo lo contrario, el internado por ser uno de los mejores de Europa daba una gran imagen a quienes se graduaban allí. Esto era lo mas importante para Alice y para mi, aprender sobre todo. Ese año me di cuenta que aquí los papeles cambiarían para nosotros, el hecho de que Alice se volviera hippie o "extraña" como yo la llamaba hizo que nadie le hablara, y yo... yo había sufrido con los cambios de la adolescencia, me estire, mi cuerpo empezó a coger forma y yo lo ayudaba con mi sesión diaria en el gimnasio. Tenia 14 años, y me empezaban a llamar la atención las chicas, y mi físico me ayudaba demasiado, un chico alto (proporcionado), con cabello castaño muy alborotado, ojos verdes, y piel blanca, todas las mujeres y chicas con las que me cruzaba siempre me pedían que fuera modelo, que así tendría una buena vida asegurada, pero yo no quería eso, desde muy joven me había llamado la atención ser director de cine, tenia grandes colecciones desde las películas clásicas hasta películas de la actualidad.

Desde el primer día en el internado supe que este era mi lugar, las chicas me admiraban y los muchachos me alababan por mi físico, por supuesto no todo siempre fue muy bueno. Algo que yo no sabia era que los chicos que estaban en grados superiores, se sintieron rechazados, las chicas sin importar su edad se fijaban en mi esto provoco que me hicieran la vida imposible. Primero se hicieron mis amigos, yo como un chico joven e iluso les seguí el juego, al principio me hicieron sentir cómodo, teniendo privilegios en la cafetería, salidas los fines de semana y citas con chicas. El 31 de octubre, me llevaron hacia una cabaña a las afueras del internado, en medio del bosque, era una noche fría, y mas oscura de lo normal, a medida que íbamos avanzando, ellos me iban contando sobre una leyenda, Sam el líder del grupo tomo la voz de mando en ese momento...

"la 'Dama llorona de Cheltenham'. Cuenta la leyenda que en 1880 en la cabaña Santa Ana vivía una hermosa mujer, Caroline Devonne, quien era envidiada por las mujeres del pueblo, ella con cabello castaño, ojos cafés, un pequeño cuerpo pero bien formado y una perfecta piel blanca. Allí vivía con su esposo Joseph Mallett, un comerciante alto con cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca. Ella hija de un importante político de la ciudad arreglo su boda cuando ella apenas tenia 16 años, Joseph quien tenia su misma edad en ese momento, supo que su unión con Caroline le traería grandes beneficios a su comercio. Todo era un cuento de hadas, o eso pensaban sus padres, pero la realidad era que no lo amaba, a pesar de no tener este sentimiento mutuo, tuvieron dos hijos Ana quien fue su primera hija y James su segundo hijo. Ana nació con una rara enfermedad lo cual provoco su muerte a la edad de 6 años, tras su muerte Caroline entro en una gran depresión, pero Joseph siempre la ayudaba y apoyaba. Tras 2 años de su muerte, asistieron a un gran banquete que daría su padre, pues llegaría allí un conde muy importante. Caroline quien no quería asistir fue obligada por su esposo, al llegar al lugar del banquete, ella salió a tomar aire al campo trasero de la mansión, allí se cruzo con un joven muy guapo, alto, fornido, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y muy alborotado y una piel blanca la cual parecía ser tallada en mármol. Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos y allí ella supo que el era realmente el amor de su vida.

-Caroline, que haces aquí fuera?, pescaras un resfriado- le dijo Joseph quien se acerco interrumpiendo su comunicación visual- conde Anthony Masen, perdone a mi grosera esposa, ella siempre anda metiendose en lo que no debe.

-No se preocupe caballero, su esposa no interrumpió nada en absoluto- dijo viendo a Caroline directamente a sus ojos

-Hija aquí estas, me tenias realmente asustado- dijo su padre

-Ella es su hija Devonne?- le pregunto Anthony viendo a Caroline directamente a los ojos

-Si señor Masen, se la iba a presentar pero no la encontraba por ningún lado... Y Caroline, que haces aquí fuera?- le pregunto mientras todos la veían con duda

-Emm, padre solo quería tomar un poco de aire- dijo bajando la vista- lamento mucho si lo incomode conde Anthony- y Caroline se retiro

Anthony Masen se quedaría en el pueblo por 6 meses, ese tiempo Caroline debía estar en casa de sus padres, ya que ellos no querían que volviera a entrar en depresión, así que paso mucho tiempo cerca a Anthony. Un día su esposo tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra a traer mercancía, pero el tren en el que viajaba se salió del carril, y allí murió Joseph Mallett. Todos pensaron que volvería a entrar en depresión ya que ellos eran muy unidos a pesar de todo, pero la presencia de Anthony hacia que ella no pensara en nada mas que ellos dos, ni siquiera en su hijo James. Una noche Caroline estaba en el balcón de su habitación, allí entro Anthony quien comenzó a besarle desesperadamente, ella de inmediato le respondió, y esa noche hicieron el amor, ya que no fue nada brusco para ser considerado sexo.

-Caroline, en una semana me voy- dijo el, acariciando su espalda

-Llévame contigo, aquí no tengo vida, tu eres mi vida, si tu no estas no podría vivir- le dijo besando su pecho

-Caroline, no puedes dejar solo a James

-James no será un problema, mi madre se quedara con el- le dijo alterada

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo tengo que irme por 2 semanas, pero volveré, prométeme que me esperaras en tu cabaña-

-Te lo prometo

La siguiente semana, Anthony se fue, y James enfermo con la fiebre amarilla, ella se dedico día y noche a cuidarlo, pero James murió la semana siguiente. Caroline quien entro de nuevo en depresión, estuvo encerrada en su cabaña, alejada de todos por su decisión. Faltando 2 días para que llegara Anthony de nuevo, empezó una tormenta de nieve, Anthony al llegar se entero que ella estaba en la cabaña sola en medio de una fuerte tormenta, sin hacer caso alguno, el se adentro en el bosque en busca de Caroline, pero la nieve lo hizo imposible, y Anthony murió a unos cuantos metros de la casa, mientras tanto Caroline sabia que no saldría viva de allí, decidió salir de la cabaña, al caminar unos metros se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de su amor, supo que no tenia nada mas porque luchar y decidió abrazar a Anthony y morir juntos, como una vez el le había prometido. Entre 1882 y 1889 unas diez personas la vieron caminar y veinte más la oyeron gemir. Sus apariciones eran diferentes a las de otros fantasmas: surgía de día, a plena luz del sol, y podía permanecer en el jardín de la casa hasta media hora. Por otra parte, no seleccionaba a las personas ante quienes aparecía, se manifestaba por igual a los sirvientes de la casa, los vecinos o las visitas. Siempre que la veían ella estaba cubierta de nieve y lloraba por la perdida de lo que mas amo en la vida..."

En ese momento estaba tan concentrado en la historia que no me fije que habíamos llegado al punto donde ella murió, y en ese instante apareció una mujer blanca llena de nieve y nos observaba mientras lloraba. Yo quería salir corriendo pero Sam me agarro y no me soltó.

-Así que te creías el mejor, no?, pues creo que diste una errada imagen de ti, creo que a todos les gustara saber lo gallina que eres- dijo mientras todos comenzaban a señalarme y se reían

-Déjame en paz- le grite mientras trataba de soltarme en un fallido intento

-Te dejare en paz, si dejas de prestarle atención a las chicas... sabes seria mas sencillo si dijeras que juegas para el otro bando... si muchachos la decisión esta tomada, haremos creer a todo el mundo que EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN MASEN es...

Me desperté al sentir unos pases cerca mío, no me había fijado, pero estaba en el árbol donde murió Caroline y Anthony, decidí levantarme y esconderme, no quería que me vieran en ese lugar...

**BPOV**

-De ahora en adelante serás mi heroína Bella, me gusta cuando ponen en su lugar a mi hermano-me dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a sacar toda su ropa de sus enormes maletas

-Oye tu no serás una fashionista, cierto?...Porque te aviso que las odio...

-No te preocupes, si soy un poco vanidosa pero soy muy a lo natural, no me gusta alterar lo que la naturaleza me dio- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo cual me asusto un poco

-Oye y Jasper es tu novio?- una pregunta rara, pero lo mas raro es que ella supiera su nombre

-Antes de responderte puedes decirme como sabes su nombre?

-Oh si, lo siento, emm cuando llegue me tropecé con el, y le dije que para remediarlo me tendría que ayudar con mis maletas...

-Si pero no...

-No te entiendo?

-Si tenemos una relación pero tampoco la tenemos-suspire- para serte sincera ni yo misma se que sucede entre nosotros, lo único que te puedo decir es que daría hasta mi vida por Jasper...-dije murmurando, y me di cuenta que estaba hablando de mas con una persona a la cual acababa de conocer

-Wow, el se ve realmente adorable, y se le nota lo mucho que te quiere, solo con ver como te observa...es impresionante ver como una mirada puede llegar a expresar tantos sentimientos

Realmente Jasper sentía algo fuerte por mi? Siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, el me hablaba de las chicas por las cuales sentía una fuerte atracción, y solo el sabia que yo solo me había enamorado una vez, y desde ese momento supe que el amor no era lo mío, por eso solo lo tenia a el a mi lado, porque sabia que con el no pasaría nada mas que una amistad...

Había pasado toda la tarde acomodando mi ropa en el armario de la habitación y cada vez que pasaba frente a la ventana es como si esa cabaña que se veía tan cerca, me atrajera.

Ya había anochecido y realmente sentía una gran curiosidad por esa cabaña...Porque estaba allí si se suponía que era territorio del internado? Porque no la habían destruido?... Esa razón tendría que soy de las personas que si tiene curiosidad lo deja pasar tan fácil así que me levante y cogí una enorme sudadera que era de Emmet, mi linterna y salí de la habitación cuidando que nadie me viera, este edificio era un poco viejo y podría llegar a dar miedo, pero ese no era mi sentimiento en ese momento, sentía como la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Me aleje del edificio y me encamine hacia la cabaña, un poco de investigación no daña a nadie ¿o si?.

No me percate que empezaba a nevar, y sentía demasiado frío, el bosque estaba lleno de pinos, y a medida que ingresaba al bosque sentía un ambiente pesado, mis hombros pesaban y comenzaba a sentir que había perdido el camino, la nieve cubría rápidamente mis huellas, seguí caminando sin rumbo, solo sentía como esa extraña fuerza me atraía a algún lugar. Una pequeña brisa llego a mi antes que una voz bastante irritante sonara cerca  
-¿Isabella?- grite, realmente me había asustado, mire al chico de los ojos verdes ¿y ahora que quería?  
-¿Que quieres? ¿no puedo dar una caminata sola tranquilamente? -recalque las ultimas palabras para ver si se alejaba pero tuvo el efecto contrario  
-Son las dos de la mañana ¿que haces dando una caminata a estas horas? -me cruce de brazos  
-¿De cuando acá te debo explicaciones? -me miro de una manera que no supe identificar  
-Bueno yo solo...- divago observándome con... miedo?  
-¿Tu que? mira niño bonito me cansan los tipos como tu así que lo diré amablemente ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI! -al ver que su cara se transformo en asombro me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino 'eso será suficiente' pensé

-Isabella no deberías ir hacia ese lugar...- dijo mientras me seguía muy de cerca

-No? Pues mírame- acelere mis pasos…

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero tengan un gran fin de semana, y gocen este capitulo... Se imaginaban así la historia?, faltan varias cosas por aclarar, pero no piensen que hasta aquí llega el misterio...**

**Gracias a todas por seguir la historia, una Bella mala es difícil de ver, y un Edward temeroso por lo que no pueda controlar?...quiero contarles que asi como ven a Bella es Gaby una de las escritoras...y Edward es Paola, los povs vienen de sus lindas mentesitas :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Recuerdos

**BPOV:**

-Isabella, en serio, detente, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo- decía Edward mientras me seguía, yo hacía como si no lo escuchara, realmente quería saber que escondía esa cabaña. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta, comenzaba a sentir demasiado frío, podía notar como de mi boca salía humo, mis extremidades dolían, y escuchaba un pito que me provocaba desesperación. Llegue a la puerta y podía sentir como Edward me vigilaba de cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo, sentía su respiración en mi nuca, en el momento en el que tome la perilla el me puso una mano sobre mi hombro, en ese momento sentí una extraña corriente en mi cuerpo, y una fuerza nos llevo al interior de la cabaña, de repente todo se volvió oscuro...

-¿Isabella, has tenido esos sueños de nuevo?  
-Si, pero no...-le dije dudosa a Peter, mientras veía mis manos- lo que quiero decir es que si, soñé de nuevo con él, pero la situación era diferente...  
-Explícame que fue lo que soñaste

Estaba de pie en una gran sala color celeste, era de noche, y estaba iluminada por grandes lámparas que colgaban desde el techo como una hermosa lluvia, afuera nevaba, pero a pesar de que todas las ventanas y puertas estaban abiertas no hacía frío, escuchaba demasiada clara la música, podía reconocer la pieza, era El Lago de Los Cisnes, una perfecta melodía, reflejaba la tragedia y el amor, me vi en el reflejo de la ventana, vestía un traje de época, color azul claro, que hacia resaltar mi blanca piel, mi cabello caía en ondas sobre mis hombros, todo a mi alrededor era muy borroso, y las voces... no podía descifrar que era lo que decían pero podía sentir como me señalaban y no dejaban de verme, de repente cuando la canción llego a su parte trágica, las paredes comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, espesa y oscura sangre, la gente a mi alrededor ahora tenían sus rostros negros y sus ropas rasgadas, el salón comenzó a llenarse de sangre, esta ya me llegaba a las rodillas, yo entraba en pánico y los que estaban allí se dirigían a mí, intentaba caminar, pero con el gran vestido y la sangre espesa me era imposible, cuando me vi rodeada sin salida, apareció el, como ya sabes nunca le he visto su rostro... en esta ocasión tenía un antifaz negro y estaba vestido totalmente de blanco, era un hermoso traje, el cual la sangre había arruinado, solo podía verle sus ojos verdes esmeralda, y sus labios, pequeños y finos, su cabello estaba oculto tras un sombrero de copa, la sangre ya me llegaba al pecho, el estiro su mano hacia mí y yo la tomaba, de inmediato se me acerco y me abrazo impidiendo que me pudiera mover, allí viendo sus ojos sentía como quedábamos totalmente cubiertos por la espesa sangre...

-¿Eso es todo?  
-Si, siempre sueño con él, nunca le puedo ver el rostro completo, y tampoco su cabello. Todos los sueños siempre está el abrazándome evitando que yo corra, o bueno en la mayoría de ellos es así- dije con una sonrisa torcida  
-¿Estás segura que nunca lo has visto?  
-Totalmente, mírame tengo 10 años, en mis sueños me veo de 18 más o menos y el parece ser mayor, por cómo es su cuerpo, sus manos...  
-Isabella, ya terminamos con la sesión, lo que te digo es que puedes seguir escribiendo tus sueños, esto nos ayudara a avanzar e intentar saber si te quieren comunicar algo  
-Esta bien- dije con un tono bajo mientras salía de la sala  
-Bella- me gire- y por favor trata de no meterte en otro problema, la próxima sesión hablaremos de ello, no creas que me he olvidado de lo que hiciste- negué con la cabeza mientras reía.

**Emmett POV:**

-Emmet Swan bájame en este mismo instante- yo reía al ver como mi hermanita intentaba lastimarme, era genial tenerla sobre mis hombros indefensa.

-Vamos Bells, deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa y asume este castigo con dignidad- dije mientras reía mas fuerte cada vez. Ingrese al lobby con ella en mi hombro, en ese instante vi a la mujer más caliente del mundo, rubia, tez blanca, ojos azules, y un gran trasero.

-Ok Isabella, como quieras- dije mientras la soltaba y me dirigía a esa súper modelo.

-¡Emmet, como te atreves!- escuche como me gritaba a lo lejos.

Llegue y pude ver que ella si era tan sexy o más de lo que pensaba

-Hola hermosa- le dije mientras sonreía haciendo marcar mis hoyuelos.

-Que quieres- dijo en tono seco, mientras me veía de arriba hacia abajo

-Tranquila preciosura, solo quería saludarte y presentarme, Emmett Swan- dije mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un leve beso en sus nudillos

-¡Swan!- grito mientras retiraba su mano bruscamente-acompáñeme- no fue necesario que lo dijera, ya que yo la seguiría a donde fuera

-Pero no me has dicho tu nom…- me detuvo con una señal de alto que hizo con su mano la cual tenía frente a mi rostro

-Rosalie Hale, su tutora

Mierda mi tutora, la vida no me podría dar un mejor regalo. Nos fuimos acercando a Bella, quien estaba con un chico extraño, de buen cuerpo, lindo rostro, al cual seguramente ella ya habría mandado al diablo.

-¿Bells por fin dejaste el berrinche?- dije mientras señalaba al chico.

-¿Y tú ya conociste a alguien con quien estrenar tu cama?- dijo mientras señalaba a Rosalie

-Señorita Swan, si él conoció a alguien con quien estrenar su cama no me interesa-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo- déjeme presentarme, soy Rosalie Hale y soy su tutora.

-Hermanita, acabas de meter la pata con tan solo 5 minutos de estar aquí- le murmure y ella me dio una mirada con la cual me hubiera matado si fuera posible

-Isabella y Emmet Swan acompáñenme- dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía hacia a su oficina

Rosalie, un hermoso nombre para una sexi mujer… o algo así es ¿no?, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y ondulado, su piel que parece porcelana, y ese sexi trasero del cual no podía ni quería quitar la vista.

-Entendido señorita Swan?- dijo Rosalie como pregunta a algo que le conto a Bella, lo cual no supe porque estaba metido en mis pensamientos, y al parecer mi hermana tampoco sabía de que le hablaba

-¿Qué?- dijo con un tono brusco  
-Como decía soy su tutora Swan, seré como su sombra día y noche hasta que se gradúe en 2 años, ahora acompáñenme, les enseñare las instalaciones  
-No necesito un recorrido de museo- dijo con un tono el cual demostraba el fastidio que tenía- quiero ir a mi habitación y ahogarme con una almohada.  
-Lo siento Swan eso tendrá que esperar, daremos el recorrido le guste o no y usted Emmett deje de verme ¿quiere?, creo que mi trasero ya se siente intimidado con su mirada- dijo mientras yo subía lentamente mi mirada desde su trasero a sus ojos, y ella negó con su cabeza. Rosalie salió de su oficina y nos encontramos con el chico que estaba con Bella hace un rato, al ver que ella no se movía la cogí del brazo para que nos siguiera, tenía que darle la impresión a Rosalie que yo realmente quería esta aquí, y que me encargaría de mi hermana como el hermano mayor responsable que era.

Yo decía que si a todo lo que nos decía Rosalie, aunque la gran parte de las cosas no sabía de qué hablaba, estaba perdido en sus ojos, sus labios. Creo que pasamos por los casilleros, los salones, el auditorio y al final a los dormitorios, los cuales estaban divididos para hombre y mujeres. Primero dejamos a Bella en su habitación, Rosalie le informo que tendría una compañera, suerte que no era yo, porque lidiar con ella no es para nada sencillo.

El edificio donde quedaba mi habitación era de aspecto viejo, tipo castillo, mi habitación estaba ubicado en el cuarto piso, entramos en un silencio incomodo a mi habitación a la cual no había llegado mi compañero.

-Rosalie, enserio lamento como me porte hace un momento- tenía que mentirle si quería tener una buena relación con ella- pensé que eras una estudiante y no mi tutora- dije viendo hacia el suelo

-No se preocupe señor Swan- y con esto ella se retiro de mi habitación.

Empecé a desempacar mis cosas y en ese instante entro mi compañero, gire y vi que era el chico que estaba con Bella cuando conocí a Rosalie, y tras el venia

-¿Jasper?- dije con total asombro, este chico era el mejor amigo de mi hermana, siempre lo moleste diciendo que estaba enamorado de mi hermana, era divertido hacerlo

-¿Emmett?, ay no- en ese momento se puso pálido- ¿esta es tu habitación?- dijo mientras buscaba un lugar donde sentarse

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pude notar que el otro chico estaba demasiado enojado

-Porque esta también es mi habitación, la compartiremos con Edward- dijo justo cuando señalaba al chico

-Hola, lamento haber sido tan grosero y no haberme presentado, soy Edward Cullen- dijo

-Soy Emmet Swan- dije mientras estuchábamos las manos- ¡Hey te golpearon duro!- señale su mejilla la cual estaba bastante roja

-Ya sabes que Bells tiene una buena derecha- dijo Jass mientras trataba de ocultar su risa

-¿Bells te golpeo?- le pregunte con gran curiosidad, el solo respondió con una fuerte mirada y se retiro de la habitación

Lo siguiente que hice toda la tarde fue recostarme en mi cama a leer comics. Llegada la noche sentí como Edward salía de la habitación, y puede ver que era demasiado tarde como para que saliera, se demoro bastante tiempo así que decidí salir a buscarlo, o bueno esa era mi excusa, la verdad era que estaba demasiado aburrido en esa habitación y quería conocer el lugar donde me encontraba, y si, también quería ver de nuevo a Rosalie.

Estaba en el edificio principal cuando me encontré de frente con ella.

-¿Señor Swan que hace fuera de su habitación a esta hora?- pregunto con un tono seco

-Estaba buscando a Edward Cullen, hace rato salió y no volvió, pensé que le pudo haber sucedido algo

Rosalie se sorprendió por lo que dije, y fijo su vista al bosque

-Yo sé donde esta, acompáñame Emmett- asentí con la cabeza. No lo podía creer, me había tuteado y llamado por mi nombre, que en sus labios sonaba mucho mejor de lo que ya era.

Caminamos por el bosque, y me preguntaba si no nos perderíamos así que decidí preguntárselo.

-No deberíamos alejarnos lo suficiente, ¿no crees?- ella volvió su mirada hacia el edificio

-No, conozco muy bien el camino, nunca me perdería

La seguí y vi dos cuerpos tirados en medio de unos árboles, así que decidí correr hacia allí.

-¡Bella!- grite mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y la ponía en mi regazo- Bells reacciona- decía mientras golpeaba su rosto, estaba demasiado pálida, en ese momento llego Rosalie quien grito el nombre de Edward, el estaba allí también inconsciente, ella saco su celular y llamo a un tan Bernal. A los pocos minutos estábamos llevándolos en camillas hacia la enfermería.

No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, estaba desesperado sin saber algo sobre Isabella, mi hermanita, estaba tan fría, tan pálida, y tan.. Un momento ¿ella que hacía en el bosque con Edward?, una voz chillona me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¡Edward!, donde esta mi hermano- grito la muchacha bajita quien traía una extraña pero sexi pijama, la cual la hacía parecer una hermosa hada

En ese momento salió Rosalie junto con la enfermera Katty

-Cálmate Alice, tu hermano está bien, puedes entrar a verlo- subió su mirada hacia mi- tú también puedes entrar Emmett, aunque Isabella no ha reaccionado puedes verla

Me hice camino y entre directo a la cama donde estaba mi hermanita, allí aun muy pálida, y con una gran manta encima estaba ella dormida.

-Bells, hermanita- dije entre lagrimas- que diablos hacías allí fuera prácticamente desnuda- dije con una risa nerviosa- tú y tus pequeñas pijamas.

-Eddie, no tenias porque volver allí y lo sabes- dijo Alice en un murmuro

-Lo siento Alice, pero tú no sabes nada, así que no me molestes- dijo Edward mientras quitaba la mano de Alice de su hombro.

Me levante y fui hacia su cama.

-Cullen, debemos hablar- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Claro -dije pasando saliva al verme tan cerca

-Ey tu enorme masa de músculos deja a mi hermano tranquilo ¿no ves en qué estado está el pobre?- hablo la pequeña hermana de Edward tocando mi pecho con su dedito, verla en una pose amenazante producía mas ternura que miedo

-No es asunto tuyo pequeña -puse mi mano en su hombro mirándola con ternura, Edward resoplo y de lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente es que estaba de espaldas al piso

-Chúpate un cuerno grandulón- dijo Alice mirándome desde arriba

-¿Pero cómo...? tu eres tan... -no podía creer que ella me hubiese noqueado tan rápido

-¿Pequeña? puedo engañarte amigo, soy más fuerte de lo que demuestra mi tamaño-me tendió una mano la cual cogí para ponerme de pie

-Sabes pequeña, ahora me agradas más que hace unos minutos- le dije con una sonrisa torcida

-Gracias Hulk, creo que tu también me caes bien, tu aura- dijo mientras hacía gestos extraños con sus manos en mi cuerpo- es casi tan buena como la de Isabella, y eso me agrada

-Alice ve a dormir, yo estaré bien- dijo Edward notablemente molesto

-Está bien Eddie, solo me voy porque no puedo perder una hora de sueño, descansa- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Edward

Ambos esperamos a que saliera de la sala para vernos, era un chico atractivo, justo lo que odia Bella, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Quizá…

-No es lo que piensas Emmett, yo salí a tomar aire, y me encontré con tu hermana, fue algo raro lo que sucedió luego, si te digo no me creerías…

-Claro, nunca creeré que mi hermana se fijo en ti, así que quiero que me digas que quieres con ella- le dije con un tono de voz grave

-¿No te entiendo?- dijo con la voz rota y su rostro me mostraba que decía la verdad, seguramente es muy buen actor

-Si niño lindo, conozco a mi hermana, y ella- dije señalando a su cama- odia a los hombres como tú, que creen que con una linda sonrisa pueden conseguir lo que quieran, pero quiero advertirte que si le haces algo a ella te la veras con migo

-¡Emmett pero qué diablos estás diciendo!- dijo gritándome- ¡yo nunca me fijaría en tu hermana!, o bueno, no puedo negarte que es muy sexi-en ese momento perdí mi cordura y lo cogí de los hombros y lo apoye contra la pared

-Oh, no lo dijiste niño lindo- dije entre dientes

-Espera, espera, deja que te explique ¿quieres?, si ella es linda, pero no nunca me fijaría en ella, algo no sé qué me dice que me aleje de ella

-Ella es la que te dice que te alejes de ella- dije mientras reía, y lo dejaba de nuevo en su cama

-Señor Swan, es mejor que se retire a su habitación- dijo Rosalie mientras entraba a la enfermería

-Si Rosalie- dije y ella me levanto una ceja- dijo señorita Hale- fui hacia la puerta y me volví hacia Edward- ya sabes niño lindo, te quiero lejos de Bella- lo señale y me fui a mi habitación, este sin duda había sido un duro día, necesitaba dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

* * *

Hola chicas, ¿como han estado?, un poco tarde el capitulo pero aquí lo tienen, ¿porque creen que Bella tuvo ese FlashBack?, en una semana un nuevo capitulo

Gracias a todas por sus Followers, Reviews y Favorites. Las invito a nuestro grupo en facebook groups/318114344974912/ y a que no se despeguen de Santa Ana, ya vienen más misterios y capítulos en los que verán por que es Rated: M.

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6-Sueños

**Historia Original**

* * *

BPOV -¡Corre Bella, corre!- gritaba una voz a lo lejos, yo estaba atónita, no sabía hacia donde moverme ni que hacer, todo estaba tan blanco, no veía nada pero si escuchaba esa voz, suave y hermosa pero asustada con algo familiar que aún no reconocía -¡CORRE! -grito de nuevo, esta vez me moví con la mayor velocidad posible y empecé a correr, de repente el blanco desaparecía dando paso a enormes sombras oscuras, mas gritos y un golpe firme hizo que me detuviera.

-¿Caroline mi amor eres tu?- dijo un hombre que salía de las sombras - no sabes cuánto he esperado por ti - me abrazo y yo atónita solo atine a quedarme tensa como una tabla.

- ¡SUELTAME!, no me llamo Caroline mi nombre es Isabella Swan -intente soltarme del desconocido pero este me agarro con fuerza- te juro que si no me sueltas haré que sientas más dolor del que jamás has sentido en tu vida pedazo de mierda.

-No lo haré, no te dejare ir de nuevo mi Caroline -acaricio mi rostro con ternura mirándome con ¿amor? -tú eres mía solo mía- sus ojos eran iguales a los de Edward y ahora que podía mirarlo bien, era atractivo en un estilo clásico, piel blanca, cabello como el cobre y músculos fuertes. Me era demasiado familiar este hombre, como si ya lo hubiese visto y antes de que pudiera pensar me encontraba a mí misma pronunciando su nombre.

-Anthony- susurre extrañada de mi misma aun no podía saber dónde lo había visto pero si sabía su nombre.

Él se congelo cuando hable, pude soltarme y alejarme lo suficiente, pero cuando volvió a mirarme había tal furia en sus ojos que me asusto con solo verme y de repente me cogió de los hombros empezando a sacudirme.

-¿Dónde está mi Caroline? necesito a mi Caroline de vuelta ¿dónde está?, tú me traerás de nuevo a Caroline- gritaba, me solté y caí al suelo de cola, se acercó con toda la cólera en los ojos y de repente sentí un suave toque en la mejilla Anthony desapareció y todo volvió a ser blanco y cálido de nuevo. EPOV: Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente en la cabaña, las clases comenzaban, y con ellas llegaron las prácticas de tenis, pero Isabella seguía sin reaccionar y era algo que estaba preocupándonos, o bueno estaba preocupando a su hermano y su novio o lo que sea Jasper de ella, yo solo no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa noche en la cabaña.

-¡Cullen!- grito el entrenador- a la cancha.

-Hey, me toca con el niño lindo Edward Cullen- grito James, uno de los muchos patéticos que creían ser mejores que yo en todo

-Buena forma de empezar el año, destrozando a Mr. Farándula, ¿y en cuantas revistas para hombres posaste estas vacaciones?

-Hahaha, que gracioso Cullen

-Ya niñitas, dejen tanta charla y jueguen, nos están haciendo perder tiempo- dijo el entrenador con un tono molesto.

Aunque el tenis no era un deporte local, a mí me gustaba, podía descargar mi energía allí, además que me brindaba una muy buena condición física.

-¿No ha reaccionado?- le pregunte a Rosalie cuando me cruce con ella en la cafetería

-No- dijo cansada- y no sabemos qué hacer, ya hemos probado todo, pero parece como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Emmet está desesperado, y eso me vuelve loca, es fastidioso cuando se lo propone- dijo recargándose en una pared

-Rose, la verdad no sé qué paso- dije pasándome la mano por mi cabello ya alborotado

-Edward, tu sabes que no debes volver a esa cabaña- dijo viéndome directo a los ojos

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspire- pero créeme, es inevitable volver allí, hay algo que me llama

-Pues no lo escuches, ignóralo

-Eso hice el año pasado, pero este año es más fuerte que yo

-Edward, y por cierto ¿Qué hacías con Isabella allí?- dijo luego de un buen rato en silencio.

-Es una historia rara Rose-suspire y me senté en el suelo-ella llego a la cabaña y todo fue extraño-dije acunando mi rostro en mis manos

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- se puso a mi altura y me consoló

-Yo salí por aire, Emmet y Jasper me tenían agobiado, sabes que odio compartir habitación. Fui al bosque, y me senté lejos de la cabaña, pero al tiempo cerca para poder observarla, recostado en un árbol recordé mi primer año en el internado, y todo lo que provoco esa broma de Sam y sus súbditos- me estremecí con el recuerdo- me había quedado dormido, y unos pasos me despertaron, era ella, se dirigía a la cabaña, yo no podía permitir que ella pasara por lo que yo había y he tenido que pasar desde que entre a esa maldita cabaña, así que la seguí, y no le gusto mucho que digamos- reí ante el recuerdo- y de nuevo sentí esa presión familiar, esa que me impide acercarme a la cabaña, pero al tiempo me llama a ingresar a ella. Al parecer Isabella también lo sentía, lo podía ver en sus hombros. Desde ese momento todo fue raro…

-¿Por qué?

-Isabella agarro la perilla de la puerta, y en cuanto la giro una fuerza nos halo al interior de la cabaña- tome aire- ella quedo inconsciente, el interior estaba oscuro, de repente se encendió la chimenea iluminando el lugar, dejando ver claramente en qué estado se encontraba- estuve un rato en silencio tratando de pensar como decir lo siguiente, sin que sonara antinatural.

-¿Cómo estaba el lugar Edward?- pregunto preocupada

-Estaba tal cual lo vi hace 5 años, y había una mujer, en cuanto pude ver con más claridad la pude reconocer…

-¡Edward caray! No me dejes así, ¿quién era esa mujer?

-Caroline Devonne- escuche como Rosalie jadeaba- lo sé- la mire a los ojos- ese lugar estaba intacto, y volvió a llamarme Anthony- sonó el timbre indicando que allí finalizaba nuestra conversación

-Te veo luego- vi como el pasillo se quedaba solo, mi reloj indicaba las 11:30 y tenía clase en otro edificio, llegaría tarde, así que decidí ir a un lugar a aclarar mis dudas.

En cuanto entre en la enfermería pude sentir una presión en el pecho al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Isabella.

-Hola Isabella, soy Edward-suspire y tome sus manos- sabes, yo estuve en tu lugar. La primera vez que entre en la cabaña, quede inconsciente por una semana, y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, y tampoco recordaba que había soñado durante mi estado en "coma" como lo llamaron muchas personas. Espero me estés escuchando y esto si lo recuerdes, no vuelvas a ir a la cabaña, no es un buen lugar, yo se porque te lo digo, deja de ser tan terca una vez en tu vida, es por tu bien- me levante y di dos pasos hacia la puerta.

-Tú no me mandas Cullen- queda estático, ¿había despertado tan rápido?

-¿Isabella?- pregunte anonadado

-Pues quien más va a ser idiota

-Pe…pe…pero tú- la señale- tú estabas dormida

-Sí, lo estaba, hace un rato desperté, pero escuche que alguien entraba y…-se sentó en la cama- Edward ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?

-No te hagas el pendejo, ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

-No lo sé- me pase las manos por el cabello- pero Isabella, no vuelvas a la cabaña, por favor, una vez en tu vida has caso a algo que te dicen ¿Si?

-No te lo prometo- me sonrió- quede inconsciente durante unas horas y ¿de verdad esperas que no quiera enterarme qué demonios pasa en esa cabaña? Estas mas idiota de lo que creí.

-Hey, para de decirme idiota y no, llevas unas horas dormida llevas varios días aquí, tu hermano esta hecho un loco –me senté en una silla al lado de la camilla mientras hablaba.

- Varios días – susurro para si misma – con razón

-¿Con razón qué? ¿Qué pasa?- la mire alarmado

-Con razón que tengo tantas ganas de orinar – dijo levantándose con rapidez y tambaleándose en el proceso, yo atine a sostenerla y reírme.

- Sabia que algún día caerías en mis brazos, ¿Qué te puedo decir? soy irresistible –dije con mi vos más sexy y levantándole una ceja.

-Claro Cullen- se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara quedando a solo centímetros de mis labios y me dio el pisotón más fuerte que jamás me han dado – tan irresistible como un borracho vomitando –dicho esto se metió al baño.

-Yo sé que me deseas en secreto- dije sobándome el pie

-No la verdad es que no lo creo – La voz de Emmet me espanto, voltee para encontrármelo recostado en el marco de la enfermería – te dio un pisotón de aquellitos hermano, si estas intentando llegar a ella te advierto dos cosas: la primera, no es una chica fácil, detesta a los tipos como tú, segundo, si llegas a acercarte a ella y la lastimas romperé cada hueso del cuerpo -no me espanto tanto lo que dijo sino como lo dijo, una sonrisa infantil con una mirada malévola, le creí.

-Tranquilo yo ya me voy, convéncela de no volver a la cabaña por favor, es demasiado terca, quizás a ti te escuche – con esto salí de la enfermería a pasos largos.

* * *

Hola chicas, volvimos con el misterio de Santa Ana. ¿Como les pareció la historia de Edward? ¿Bella dejara de ser terca y no se acercara a la cabaña? Espero sus Reviews


End file.
